Three Words
by angstmuse
Summary: Three words that will have an impact on Mitsui. What three words are these? To find out just read.


Author's Note:  
Yes, another poem-style fic again. It isn't that good. But I forced myself to finish it. Feedback / suggestions / anything are absolutely welcomed. Thanks for dropping by to read anyhow. :D  
===================================================================================   
  
**Three Words**  
  
Shohoku High School. Year 1.  
Inter High Championship? It had been **my** goal.  
You might have believed that it was possible.  
Or perhaps it was but an empty promise.  
Perhaps, indeed.  
  
A fall. An injured leg. A trip to the hospital. One month out.  
And all that I was entitled to was to watch.  
That was the one thing in basketball that **doesn't** go well with me.  
  
And then. _They no longer needed me_.  
They had that big towering _ape_ prancing around,  
Clinging onto the ball as if it were a coconut.  
Him, they **believed** was their ticket to the championships.  
_Foolish, aren't they?_  
They crashed out anyhow. As expected.  
  
Sad? Hurt? Perhaps.  
I left for the dark alley where **I** was needed.  
A place that needed no godforsaken responsibilities.  
Where people believed in **me**.  
Where I could hide from the pain dwelling within my _weeping_ heart.  
  
Of course, it was only human to feel the pain.  
Yes. And in the stony silence of the alleyway,   
I could hear their **malevolent jeers** ringing constantly in my ears.  
Their **taunting ludicrous** laughter.  
  
Yes, I then **hated** them **all**.  
Even the _damn basketball_.  
They shunned me as if I were a plauge.  
Well, what could _I_ say?  
  
Then that _impudent_ red-haired freshman and that _vertically challenged_ year 2 punk had to come in  
**Purposeful** jabs were made at me.  
A fight? I **won't** rule that out.  
Besides, every sight of them _irked_ me.  
  
I entered the _familiar_ surrounings of the basketball court.  
And I let myself be _enraptured_ by the sounds of dribbling and shooting.  
Perhaps I had been too caught up that I forgot my purpose _here_.  
And all eyes were fixed on _me_, as if waiting for my cue.  
  
A fight broke out, as planned.   
To bring down the basketball club.  
A _heinous_ plot, one might say.  
There, punches and kicks were exchanged.  
They all made sure I was returned what I had given.  
Even that cold, aloof raven-haired boy who demanded his _sleep_ back.  
Perhaps, it wasn't all that _wise_ to do have begun that fight. But perhaps it was.  
  
Then that _prissy_ bespectacled boy had to step in  
Wanting to take things into control. Take _me_ into control. Just like _before_.  
No, I would not be taken in by his _sweet_ white lies.  
I would _not_ be reminded of my painful past which I had tried so hard to block out.  
I would _not_ live for godforsaken life in misery _once more_.  
Or I would be _damned_.  
  
But hell, I was **damned**.  
The door flung open.   
The _binding_ bright light crept into the premises of the court.  
Then, _**he**_ came in and looked at me.   
With _sadness_ that filled his eyes.   
I could not bear look back at him through his silver-rimmed glasses which stared back at me.  
  
I broke down.  
Yes, on my knees.  
I _cried_.  
For the _first_ time, _real_ tears.  
Begging for _his_ forgiveness.  
For **Sensei's** forgiveness.  
  
And he spoke to me.  
**Three words**.  
_Never lose hope_.  
  
I spent these _two_ years of my life in misery searching for the answers.  
Drowning in the pain and hurt of the past.  
The plain truth that I was _not_ needed.  
And yet, now, _these 3 words_ had been my answers.  
Hell, it wasn't just any _ordinary_ 3 words.  
It was three words that **Sensei** _bestowed_ upon me.  
_Three words_ that enlightened and cleared my clouded vision, to see beyond.  
It was _three words_ that allowed reality to come crashing back onto me.  
_Three words_. These **three words**. That rendered **every** other word mild and useless.  
That made **everything** seem possible again.  
So that _I_ could stand up from my fall.  
And allowed me to accept the fact.   
The fact that basketball was _part_ of _me_. **My life**.  
  
Thank you, _Sensei_.   
For those three words.  
_For everything_.  
  
_**Mitsui Hisashi**_


End file.
